


A secret recipe

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [136]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sherlock Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is working in the kitchen!December 13th: In front of the fire / Pine-scented





	A secret recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion ;-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

As soon as the door of the flat was closed, John was surrounded by the smell of pine-scented candles and… butane.

“Sherlock?” John casts a worried look in direction of the kitchen. “What the hell are you doing?”

He was holding his torch in front of a spit, carefully adding a thin layer of cake batter with his other hand.

“It’s obvious, no?” Sherlock smiles. “It’s a spit cake!” His eyes were sparkling with joy. “I'm using my nanny's secret recipe! She used to do one every Christmas.”

Chuckling, John carefully removes the torch from his friend hands and closes it. “It’s usually in front of the fire.” He points toward the living room. “Which we have.”

“Oh… It’s true. Didn’t think about that.” Removing his goggles, he rushes to starts a fire. “John! Bring the spit, careful not to burn yourself!”

Using heavy duty gloves, John places the spit with the already half constructed cake in front of the small fireplace. “Happy?”

“Yes! It’s brilliant, don’t you think?” Holding the spoon with the batter he winks at John. “And now that you can turn the spit for me, it’s going to be wayyyyyyyy easier!”

Laughing, John sits beside his lover and turns the spit slowly. “You know that you're crazy!”

“And yet you are turning the spit for the [baumkuchen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baumkuchen)!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
